Gidarida
by SyiSehun
Summary: "Bagaimana bisa aku jatuh cinta padamu? Bagaimana bisa, sakit seperti ini? Dapatkah aku menyentuhmu jika aku mengatakan, aku mencintaimu seribu kali? Dapatkah kau tahu hatiku jika aku menangis dan memohon. Cinta telah tumbuh terlalu besar, bahkan jika hatiku terluka berkali-kali ,tidak apa-apa jika aku bisa tersenyum sekali" HunHan/GS.


**_~ Gidarida ~_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _Main Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun_**

 ** _Gendre : Genderswitch, Sad romance_**

 ** _Rating : T_**

 ** _Author : SyiSehun_**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _"Bagaimana bisa aku jatuh cinta padamu? Bagaimana bisa, sakit seperti ini? Dapatkah aku menyentuhmu jika aku mengatakan, aku mencintaimu seribu kali? Dapatkah kau tahu hatiku jika aku menangis dan memohon. Cinta telah tumbuh terlalu besar, bahkan jika hatiku terluka berkali-kali ,tidak apa-apa jika aku bisa tersenyum sekali. Karena bersamamu adalah kebahagiaan ku, aku akan tetap menunggu mu walau seribu tahun lamanya, untuk datang padaku"..._**

.

.

.

"Luhan lihat majalah ini" tunjuk sahabat Luhan

"Sudah lah Baek...tidak perlu kau perlihatkan padaku" ujar Luhan pada Baekhyun sahabat sekaligus teman kerja Luhan bahkan, mereka satu jurusan saat kuliah dulu.

"Apa kau masih menunggunya Lu?" tanya Baekhyun

"Ya..bahkan sampai rambutku memutih aku akan menunggu-nya" ujar Luhan sambil melihat kearah luar caffe milik mereka, ya Luhan dan Baekhyun membuka bisnis bersama yang mereka kelola bersama, awalnya hanya coba-coba namun dari coba-coba itu mereka mampu menjadi wanita karir, namun sangat disayang kan kisah cinta mereka tak semulus karir mereka. Dan mereka rasa itu adil walau harus menyakiti hati mereka. Namun di banding Luhan, Baekhyun lebih beruntung karena sudah mendapatkan tambatan hatinya walau banyak halangan yang Baekhyun dan kekasihnya alami namun mereka mampu bertahan. Tidak seperti Luhan.

Flashback...

 _"Luhanna..." seseorang berlari kearahnya dengan nafas tersengal ia sampai di depan gadis manis itu._

 _"Sehun kau habis lari maraton ya? Kenapa harus berlari heum?" tanya Luhan dan mengeluarkan sapu tangn miliknya, menyeka keringat yang keluar di dahi pria itu, Sehun._

 _"Aku...aku akan debut menjadi aktor! Akhirnya Lu, tidak sia-sia aku berlatih dan menjalani tes masa treeni ku" ujar Sehun dengan penuh semangat, membuat gadis di depannya ini tersenyum haru, akhirnya cita-cita sahabatnya ini terkabul. Sahbat ? atau Cinta pertama Luhan?_

 _"Bagus kalau begitu lima tahunmu tidak terbuang sia sia" ujar Luhan bahagia namun ada perasaan yang mengganjal dalam hatinya, seperti perasaan takut? Tepatnya takut jika Sehun terlalu sibuk akan pekerjaannya dan tidak ada waktu untuk bersama._

 _"Kau kenapa Lu?" tanya Sehun dengan raut wajah khawatir karena melihat air mata Luhan._

 _"Aku senang kau akan menjadi aktor tapi...aku takut kau tidak ada waktu untuk ku lagi" ujar Luhan, namun itu mengundang tawa untuk Sehun dan menangkup wajah cantik Luhan._

 _"Hahahaha...Lulu ku sangat imut, aku akan sering memberi kabar padamu" ujar Sehun, namun tak mempan untuk membendung air mata Luhan, malah semakin banyak air mata yang keluar. Sehun memeluk Luhan denga erat mengecup kening gadis itu._

 _"Aku akan tetap menjadi Sehun yang kau kenal Lu" ujar Sehun lembut._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Flashback off

Luhan menerawang jauh kemasa lalu dimana saat dirinya dan Sehun masih baik-baik saja saat Sehun dengan bangga mengatakan ia akan debut menjadi seorang aktor, namun tak sampai situ kisah mereka masih berlanjut sampai Sehun debut dan di elu elukan setiap kaum wanita tak hanya kaum wanita, laki-laki juga mengikuti seluruh gaya Sehun yang dianggap sangat modern. Sehun yang dulu Luhan kenal bukan lah Sehun yang sekarang dimana kalangan wanita dewasa bahkan menginginkan menjadi pasangannya. Luhan sampai tak bisa memikirkan kenyataan pahit itu.

.

.

Flashback ...

 _Sudah satu tahun Sehun menjadi aktor dan hubungnnya dengan Luhan masih baik-baik saja walau waktu Sehun banyak tersita untuk shooting._

 _"Aku akan ke Cina minggu depan" ujar Sehun sambil meminum Bubbletea nya_

 _"Kau akan bermain drama disana?" tanya Luhan dengan wajah penasaran_

 _"Tidak...aku akan memulai debutku disana dengan bermain film" ujar Sehun dengan senyum karismatiknya membuat Luhan tersenyum tanpa sadar namun ia tau film yang akan Sehun mainkan pasti ber genre romantis._

 _"Benarkah? Apa itu film romantis?" tanya Luhan dengan suara kecilnya, Sehun mengangguk kan kepalanya. "Judul film nya apa? Lalu siapa yang menjadi pemain utama wanitanya?" tanya Luhan dengan wajah tak bersahabat. Namun Sehun terlalu senang untuk mengerti kondisi perasaan Luhan dan raut tak bersahabat dari Luhan._

 _"Wu...Wu Qian"_

 _"Ahhh...aku tidak pernah mendengar namanya" ujar Luhan_

 _"Tentu saja kau tidak tau kau kan sibuk dengan buku-buku mu itu! Ck entah apa bagusnya buku dengan ketebalan yang tidak wajar itu" ujar Sehun prihatin dengan sahabatnya yang satu ini, sangat menggilai buku-buku tentang..._

 _"Kau saja yang pabbo, kau tau buku ekonomi itu sangat mengasyikan apalagi jika kau belajar tentang akuntansi, bisnisn dan..."_

 _"Yayaya..aku tau betapa teropsesinya kau menjadi pengusaha dan membanggakan Baba dan Mama mu" jelas Sehun, membuat Luhan menatap tak berkedip kearahnya. " Aku tau apa yang ingin kau tuju Lu, aku ini sahabatmu maka dari itu kita harus saling mendukung sampai rambut kita memutih nanti" ujar Sehun dengan senyum khasnya membuat seorang Xi Luhan tak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum._

 _"Ya kita akan saling mendukung sampai rambut kita memutih" ujar Luhan, tanpa sadar tangan mereka bertautan._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Aktor Sehun dan lawan mainnya Wu Qian tertangkap sedang berkencan?_**

 _Artikel itu mampu membuat siapapun melihahatnya menjadi iritasi termasuk Luhan, ia membanting benda persegi itu di meja._

 _"Berita tentang Sehun lagi?" tanya Baekhyun yang hanya mendapatkan anggukan dari Luhan._

 _"Lu apa tidak sebaiknya kau beritahu saja tentang perasaanmu sebelum ia direbut gadis-gadis itu..ya kau tau kan bagaimana populernya Sehun bahkan lawan mainnya saja kepincut" ujar Baekhyun, ia seperti sudah lelah melihat Luhan yang terus bersedih hanya karena perasaannya pada Sehun._

 _"Aku...entahlah Baek aku takut Sehun menolak ku dan hubungan persahabatan kami akan retak begitu saja, aku tidak mau itu terjaadi" ujar Luhan lesu, jujur ia sangat ingin mengutarakan perasannya namun itu seperti berat untuk diungkapkan, ia terlalu takut akan kenyataan bahwa Sehun tak menyukainya._

 _"Lantas sampai kapan kau mau seperti ini Luhan? Kau menolak setiap lelaki yang mendekati mu,kau ingin menunggunya sampai rambutmu beruban?" tanya Baekhyun kesal, ia bukan tidak mendukung hubungan Luhan dengan Sehun, ia hanya kesal mengapa Luhan harus mengalah pada kenyataan bahwa dia takut menghadapi penolakan dari Sehun._

 _"Bahkan jika aku harus menunggu seribu tahun lamanya, aku akan tetap menunggunya Baek" ujar Luhan menerawang jauh, jauh dimana Sehun sekarang berada._

 _"Ck...Lu kau tak harus menyiksa dirimu sendir, hanya beri tahu ia tentang perasaan mu, hanya itu" ujar Baekhyun sambil meremas kecil tangan sahabatnya._

 _"Aku akan mengatakannya jika waktunya sudah tepat Baek,aku hanya tidak ingin ia ragu dengan perasannya dan akan meninggalkanku" ujar Luhan_

 _"Baiklah jika itu pilihanmu, aku hanya bisa memberi semangat padamu segala keputusan ada ditanganmu Lu" ujar Baekhyun memberi semangat_

 _"Terimakasih Baek"_

Flashback off...

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan ke arah Luhan dan menepuk halus punggung sahabatnya itu, "Kau tau Lu? Kau adalah satu dari wanita yang tetap menunggu seseorang itu datang pada mu walau kau tau sangat berat berharap seperti itu" ujar Baekhyun

"Tapi aku sepertinya harus sadar diri Baek...huh~ apa mungkin dia mau melihat wanita sepertiku yang sudah cacat ini" ujat Luhan dengan lesu, ia menitih kan air matanya dengan keadaan seperti ini apa Sehun akan melihatnya sebagai wanita pada umumnya.

" _Suutt_...Lu jangan bicara seperti itu aku sangat sedih jika kau mengatakan hal itu, kau masih wanita normal pada umumnya Lu, kau tidak cacat" Baekhyun meremas tangan Luhan.

"Andai aku tidak berbuat gegabah mungkin tidak akan seperti ini jadinya Baek... _hiks..._ aku..aku yang salah Baek" Luhan terisak kuat tak tahan dengan kesedihan yang ia tanggung selama ini.

"Lu...menangislah jika itu membuatmu lebih baik, tapi ingat jangan menyalahkan dirimu Lu.. itu tidak sepenuhnya kesalahanmu, Sehun pergi bukan karenamu Lu...dia...dia hanya butuh...waktu"

" _Hiks...hiks...hiks..._ Baek...aku sangat merindukannya... Baek"

"Ya, aku tau Lu sampai kapanpun kau akan tetap merindukannya"

 ** _Kring..._**

Bel yang berada tepat diatas pintu caffe itu berbunyi menandakan seseorang datang, Baekhyun dengan sigap berdiri dan menyapa tamu tersebut yang ternyata...

"Jie..jie.." seseorang wanita bermata panda langsung menubrukan dirinya, memeluk Baekhyun dan Luhan bergantian.

"Tao..kau datang dengan siapa?" tanya Baekhyun heran pasalnya wanita itu tidak tinggal di Seoul melainkan di Bejing.

"Dengan ku..."

"Kris..." sontak Baekhyun dan Luhan di buat terkejut sebenar nya hal itu biasa melihat dimana ada Tao disitu juga ada Kris namun ini berbeda, mereka seperti menunggu kabar yang akan lelaki itu sampaikan.

"Kris bagai mana? Apa kau sudah..." perkataan Baekhyun terputus saat melihat raut penyesalan yang keluar dari Kris.

"Maaf kan aku Lu..Baek..aku kalah cepat denga dokter sesama profesiku mereka sudah terlebih dahulu menandatangani pengambilan donor itu, aku sudah memohon...namun mereka tidak sampai hati untuk membatalkan operasi itu, mereka..."

"Sudahlah Kris tidak apa-apa, gomawo sudah mengusahakannya untukku...mungkin belum saatnya aku harus..."

"Jie...aku akan mencarikannya untuk mu aku janji" ujar Tao semangat dan sekaligus sedih, sudah berkali-kali Zitao sepupu Luhan ini mencoba mencari pendonor namun tak ada satupun persediaan organ tersebut.

"Sudahlah Tao-er...kau dan Kris sudah terlalu banyak membantu ku, maaf kan aku yang sering membuat kalian kerepotan"

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu Jie..." Tao memeluk Luhan dan menangis di pundak wanita kesayangannya itu. "Aku menyayangimu Jie"

"Ya, aku juga sangat menyayangimu pandaku" ujar Luhan, membuat dua orang yang melihat interaksi mereka berdua tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

Flashback ...

 _Sejak saat Sehun berpamitan pada Luhan akan pergi memulai debut di Cina, itu adalah pertemuan terakhir mereka, sampai sekarang Sehun tak pernah berkunjung lagi ke rumah Luhan. Mereka hanya bertukar pesan singkat dan itu sama sekali tak bisa menutup rasa rindu yang dirasakan Luhan, berkali-kali ia ingin bertemu dengan Sehun namun lelaki jangkung itu selalu sibuk dengan segala pekerjannya. Pernah sewaktu Luhan mengajaknya utuk bertemu saat itu Luhan tahu bahwa Sehun tak memiliki jadwal maka dari itu ia menawarkan untuk berlibur bersama namun Sehun lebih memilih berlibur keluar negri bersama teman agensi dan teman seprofesinya ketimbang dirinya, jujur Luhan sangat kecewa pada saat itu namun ia harus menelan pil pahit dan sadar bahwa Sehun yang saat ini bukanlah Sehun yang dulu dapat meluangkan waktu untuk dirinya dan teman-teman bermainnya._

 _"Kenapa sekarang sangat sulit rasanya hanya ingin bertemu dengamu Oh Sehun, apa kau sudah lupa pada...sahabatmu ini?" Luhan menghela nafasnya dan kepulan asap berlomba-lomba keluar dari mulut si gadis yang berkali-kali sudah menghela nafasnya._

 _"Sudah tiga tahun...selama itu kau sudah menjadi artis dan selama dua tahun kau tanpa memberi kabar padaku...huffttt tapi aku sadar aku hanya temanmu...ya hanya teman" tanpa sadar Luhan mengeluarkan air mata kesedihannya, ia merindukan Sehunnya. Sehun yang manja, menyebalkan, dan...segala tentang Sehun, Luhan menghapus air matanya, terkadang Luhan merasa menangis hanya sia-sia toh Sehun tak akan datang padanya._

 _"Luhan ini coklat hangat pesananmu" ujar seseorang_

 _"Gomawo Naga Api...kau sangat lama ya?" ujar Luhan sebal_

 _"Huffttt...kau tidak tahu saja disana sangat ramai, entah apa yang mereka beli" ujar lelaki itu dengan raut wajah yang membut Luhan mengrinyit jijik._

 _"Kau bodoh atau apa Kris, tentu saja mereka membeli minimun hangat untuk diri merka...kau memang tidak lihat apa saja yang mereka tawarkan di cuaca seekstrim ini?" sungut Luhan_

 _"Lantas siapa sekarang yang bodoh? Kau sudah tahu mereka menawarkan minuman hangat dimalam musim dingin ini, lantas kenapa kau mengomeliku? Kau lihat sendiri kan banyak sekali peminatnya disana" tak mau kalah Kris si lelaki tiang itu mendengus._

 _"Terserah padamu Kris"_

 _"Oh iya Lu, kau tau apa yang di sukai..."_

 _namun Luhan tak dapat fokus dengan segala ocehan yang Kris lontarkan, pasalnya di depan sana ia melihat seorang yang sangat mirip perawakannya dengan Sehun. Apa mungkin itu Sehun? Dia dengan seorang gadis?..._

 _"Luhan kau dengar aku tidak..."_

 _Luhan tetap fokus menatap kedepan sampai kedua manusia berbeda jenis kelamin itu pergi, Luhan tetap melihat kearah mereka dan matanya beradu dengan mata tajam Oh Sehun, namun lelaki itu seperti tak pernah mengenal Luhan, ia pergi dengan keangkuhannya merangkul gadis itu tanpa tahu malu dimata Luhan._

 _Luhan mencoba berdiri ingin mengejar seseorang itu dan menanyakan beberapa hal kepada lelaki bermata tajam tersebut._

 _"Jie kau ingin kemana?" tanya gadis yang baru saja selesai dengan urusan buang airnya._

 _"Aku melihat Sehun, Tao..." ujar Luhan ingin berlari namun lengannya ditahan oleh adik sepupunya itu._

 _"Tidak ada orang lain selain kita Jie...sudah lah bagaimana jika kembali saja kepenginapan" ujar Zitao._

 _"Tapi..."_

 _"Benar apa kata Tao, Lu mungkin kau sudah lelah seharian ini berjalan tanpa istirahat, maka dari itu kau berhalu..."_

 _"Tidak KRIS! Aku tidak berhalusinasi, tadi itu benar-benar Oh Sehun aku tidak salah lihat dia bersama seorang gadis atau wanita?"Luhan menjambak rambut halusnya kesal, kenapa selalu ia disebut berhalusinasi setiap melihat Sehun ditempat yang tak terduga._

 _Saat ini Luhan berada di Bejing untuk berlibur sekaligus menemui keluarga besarnya. Baekhyun tidak bisa ikut bersamanya karena ia memiliki agendanya sendiri. Kris yang notabene teman Luhan ikut berlibur bersama Luhan ke Bejing. Hitung-hitung lelaki itu ingin merasakan negara dari ayahnya tersebut, Kris sudah lama tinggal di kanada dan sejak masuk di tingkat perkuliahan ia pindah ke Seoul, bertemu dengan Luhan dan Tao menurut Kris itu adalah anugrah karena setidaknya ia tidak terlalu bingung dengan bahasa Korea yang tidak terlalu ia hafal fasih. Terkadang Luhan harus menjadi translater dadakan untuk Tao maupun Kris._

 _At Resort..._

 _"Jie..." Tao mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Luhan yang sedari tadi hanya termenung._

 _"hemm"_

 _"Jie-jie memikirkan apa? Apa Jie-jie memikirkan Sehun lagi?" Tao bertanya hati-hati ia takut menyinggung perasaan sang kakak sepupu._

 _"..." Luhan tidak menjawab ia hanya melihat Tao, lalu memalingkan wajahnya ke depan melihat keluar jendela._

 _"Jie jika memang benar yang tadi Jie-jie lihat Oh Sehun, coba saja Jie-jie hubungi. Mungkin saja dia akan mengangkat panggilan dari Jie-jie"_

 _Jika kalian mengatakan Zitao bodoh karena tidak mungkin Oh Sehun bisa dihubungi jika negara sudah berbeda tentu saja nomornya tidak akan bisa di hubungi. Kalian salah besar sekarang jamannya modern bung! dan nomor internasional sudah tentu ada, buktinya Sehun dan Luhan mereka memakai nomor internasional, jika mereka berpergian jauh tidak perlu repot untuk mengganti nomor._

 _"Kau benar Tao kenapa tidak ku hubungi saja ya dia" Luhan dengan semangat mengambil smart phone nya dan mendial nomor Sehun_

 ** _Tuut...tutt..._**

 ** _Tit.._**

 _"Eoh...Sehunn" Luhan menghela nafas lega pasalnya orang yang selama ini tidak dapat dia hubungi menjawab panggilannya._

 _"Eoh...Luhan"_

 _Namun senyum Luhan luntur seketika, entah firasat darimana tapi Luhan merasa Sehun tak terlalu senang jika ia hubungi._

 _"A...Se-Sehunna...a..apa.."_

 _"Kau ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting? Jika tidak akan ku tutup"_

 _Ini bukan Sehun, Sehun bukan orang yang kasar dan..._

 _"Bisa kita bertemu Sehunna...aku tau kau berada di Bejing kan?"_

 _"Hem..dimana?"_

 _"Besok jam..." namun belum selesai Luhan berbicara Sehun sudah memotongnya._

 _"Jangan pagi atau pun siang aku sedang banyak urusan"_

 _"Baiklah, bagaimana jika..."_

 _"Sore juga tidak bisa aku harus pergi"_

 _"Malam?" tanya Luhan was-was_

 _"Baiklah malam...di White Coffe kau tau kan?"_

 _"Ya aku tau itu dekat dengan penginapan ku"_

 _"Baiklah sampai bertemu besok...jam delapan jangan sampai terlambat..kututup"_

 ** _Tut..._**

 _"Hall...Sehunna..Se.."_

 _"Jie bagaimana? Dimatikan ya?" tanya Tao yang sedari tadi hanya melihat Jie-jie nya._

 _"Besok jam delapan kami akan bertemu"_

 _"Apa perlu aku ikut?" tanya Zitao khawatir_

 _"Tidak Tao kau tidak perlu ikut, aku bisa menemuinya sendiri"_

 _"Tapi Jie..."_

 _"Lebih baik kau membawa Kris jalan-jalan saja aku rasa dia masih belum puas untuk berjalan-jalan"_

 _"Baiklah..."_

 _._

 _._

 _Hari ini Luhan mempersiapkan dirinya dengan matang, ia hanya ingin bertemu dengan Sehun namun entah kenapa ada dorongan dalam dirinya bahwa ia harus terlihat baik di depan Sehun. Luhan menyiapkan segala dalam dirinya jujur saja dia merasa gugup jantungnya berdetak tak normal terlalu kuat dan keras. Luhan berpenampilan baik malam ini dengan coat hitamnya, ia menunggu Sehun di tempat yang dijanjikan Sehun kemarin malam, namun sudah satu jam lamanya Sehun tak kunjung datang tetapi Luhan tetap sabar menunggu._

 ** _To Sehun  
_** _Apa kau akan datang?_

 _Send..._

 _Namun tak ada pesan balasan dari Sehun sampai beberapa menit kemudian Sehun datang dengan tenang ia duduk di hadapan Luhan._

 _"Hai...kenapa lama sekali.." ujar Luhan untuk mencairkan suasana diantara mereka namun Sehun hanya terdiam tanpa membalas._

 _"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, seharusnya kau pergi saja dari sini karena aku sudah terlambat dari jam janji kita"_

 _"Tak apa Sehunna bahkan jika itu keesokannya kau datang, aku akan tetap menunggumu" ujar Luhan dengan senyum kecilnya, membuat Sehun menghela nafas._

 _"Bagaimana kabarmu Sehunna?" tanya Luhan_

 _"Seperti kau lihat aku lebih baik..bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Sehun kembali_

 _"Aku...aku baik" Luhan memaksakan senyum, itu bukan senyuman yang mengatakan bahwa Luhan baik-baik saja._

 _"Kemarin aku..aku seperti melihatmu di..di taman kota..." namun sebelum Luhan menyelesaikan perkataannya Sehun lebih dulu menyela._

 _"Ya kau benar itu aku, kau tidak salah lihat" jawab Sehun dengan mata tajamnya._

 _"Ah..jadi benar itu kau, aku kira aku hanya berhalusinasi melihatmu disina kemarin dengan seorang...gadis?"_

 _"Kau tidak berhalusinasi itu benar aku bersama seorang gadis... kau juga dengan si dokter itu kan" senyum remeh Sehun perlihatkan pada Luhan_

 _"Ya..aku bersama Kris dan..." namun lagi-lagi Sehun menyela._

 _"Sudah berapa lama kau dan si dokter itu?" tanya Sehun seperti menuduh menurut Luhan._

 _"Sehunna aku dan Kris..."_

 _"Kau berpacaran kan dengan dokter... ani mahasiswa pindahan itu!"_

 _"Sehunna dengarkan aku dulu" ujar Luhan memelas, jika orang sekitar mereka melihat mereka akan berfikir Sehun dan Luhan seperti pasangan kekasih yang sedang memiliki masalah._

 _"Sudahlah Lu kau tak usah menutupinya dari ku" ujar Sehun_

 _"Aku berani sumpah Oh Sehun aku dan Kris ... kami tidak.."_

 _"Kau tau? Saat aku baru saja pulang dari Bejing aku mencoba menghubungimu tapi yang ku dapat apa? Suara seorang lelaki yang mengangkat telpon dariku, ck... apa kau semurahan itu Lu? Saat aku bertanya kau berada diman, dan kau tau? Dia mengatakan kau sedang mandi"  
Perkataan Sehun mampu membuat Luhan terpaku. Rasanya lidahnya sangat kelu untuk berbicara yang sebenarnya ia tak percaya lelaki yang sangat ia hargai ini berbicara kasar tentang dia._

 _"Se..Sehunna.." lirih Luhan._

 _"Dan kau tau Lu? Setelah kejadian itu aku melihat kau dan dia, kalian bersama selalu bersama-sama"_

 _"Sehunna percayalah aku dan Kris kami hanya teman, seperti...seperti.."_

 _"..." Sehun hanya diam mendengarkan ucapan Luhan. Sampai Luhan berkata._

 _"Seperti kau dan aku..ki..kita berteman" Luhan mencicit dan menundukan wajahnya._

 _Sehun tersenyum miring mendengarkan perkataan Luhan seperti ada yang tergores dihatinya, rasanya sakit.  
Sehun berdiri dan beranjak dari tempat tersebut namun tanpa sepengetahuannya Luhan ikut bangkit dan mengikuti langkah Sehun. Masalah ini harus diluruskan agar tidak ada lagi kesalah pahaman._

 _"Sehunna.." panggil Luhan dengan langkah cepat namun apa Sehun harus disalahkan dengan kaki lebarnya ia berjalan tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Luhan._

 _"Sehunna dengarkan aku dulu...hiks..Sehunna"_

 _"..." namun Sehun tetap berjalan dengan angkuhnya._

 _"Sehunna kau harus tau...aku..aku menyukaimu..hiks.."_

 _"..." Sehun berhenti dengan langkahnya di tepi jalan, Sehun akan menyebrangi jalan namun mendengar kalimat Luhan ia menghentikan langkahnya, dan Sehun menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan melihat Luhan yang berdiri terpaku dengan air matanya._

 _"Kumohon Sehun...hiks..aku" namun Luhan membulatkan matanya saat Sehun berjalan kembali mengabaikan dirinya, Sehun menyebrang dan Luhan mengejarnya._

 _"Kris menyukai Zitao sepupuku... dan aku mencintaimu OH SEHUN!"_

 ** _Ckittt..._**

 ** _BRAK..._**

 _Namun naas saat Luhan akan mengejar Sehun sebuah mobil tiba-tiba datang menghantam tubuh Luhan, Sehun berhenti melangkah dan menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang betapa terkejutnya dia dan berlari kearah Luhan dan menyuruh seorang yang menabrak Luhan untuk bertanggung jawab namun orang tersebut ternyata sedang mabuk. Orang-orang yang melihat segera memanggil ambulance, Sehun hanya bisa menangis dan memeluk tubuh Luhan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sehun sudah seperti orang setengah waras karena menunggu Luhan yang sedang berada di ruang ICU. Sehun melihat kearah dua orang yang sedari tadi berpelukan, Zitao yang sedari tadi menangis dan satunya lagi yang Sehun tau lelaki itu..lelaki yang ada dalam pembicaraan mereka tadi, Sehun merasa bodoh. Bagaimana dia bisa mengabaikan Luhan? Apa karena rasa cemburunya pada Luhan? Dan menutup hatinya atas segala penjelasan Luhan, bahkan pernyataan Luhan tentang perasaannya._

 _Sehun menitihkan air matanya berharap rasa sesak didalam hatinya berkurang namun bukan makin berkurang malah rasa sakit itu seperti memakan habis hatinya._

 _Puk..  
satu tepukan di bahunya Sehunrasakan, dan ia mengangkat wajahnya melihat si pelaku yang menepuk bahunya._

 _"Aku tau kau merasa bersalah atas kejadian ini Oh Sehun, tapi kau bukan pelaku dari semua kejadian ini, semua ini takdir yang menimpamu dan Luhan. Dan tentang apa yang Luhan katakan padamu sewaktu kalian bertemu tadi, semua adalah kebenaran Luhan tidak berbohong padamu" Kris, pelaku yang menepuk bahu Sehun dan mencoba menenangkan Sehun dari penyesalannya. Kris melihat Sehun begitu hancur, kalau boleh jujur sebenarnya Zitao dan dia tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Sehun dan Luhan, saat tiba-tiba saja Sehun keluar dari sebuah restoran dengan tergesa-gesa dan Luhan yang mengejar Sehun, ia dan Zitao mengikuti pasangan itu dan mendengar perkataan menyedihkan Luhan. Dan saat insiden itu terjadi juga mereka merasa shock sama seperti Sehun. Dan yang menghubungi ambulance pertama kalinya adalah Kris, karena Zitao dan Sehun begitu kalut pada saat itu._

 _"Aku menyesal..hiks..aku merasa menjadi lelaki pecundang...ak..aku..hiks" Sehun meraung dan menjambak rambutnya dengan kuat. Kris dan Zitao yang melihat itu merasa iba._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Setelah beberapa jam di ruang ICU itu akhirnya seorang dokter dan bertanya tentang wali Luhan, dan Sehun segera memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai walinya, dan saat dokter itu berkata._

 _"Kalau begitu anda bisa ikut keruangan saya" ujar dokter tersebut._

 _Sehun sempat melihat Kris dan Zitao, dan Zitao mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan ia berkata.._

 _"Kris ge akan ikut denganmu, aku akan menunggu perkembangan Luhan jie disini, selagi bibi dan paman dalam perjalanan menuju kesini" ujar Zitao menenangkan._

 _._

 _._

 _"Begini tentang keadaan Nona Xi, ada beberapa keretakan pada bagian bahu dan tangan. Selain itu luka-luka tapi..."_

 _"..." maupun Sehun dan Kris masih setia mendengarkan penjelsan sang dokter._

 _"Ada benturan dalam, pada mata Nona Xi. Salah satu saraf kornea matanya seperti terputus, namun kami akan berusaha menyelamatkan mata beliau, jika itu tidak berhasil maka Nona Xi akan mengalami kebutaan permanen pada sebelah matanya. Namun jika kita mendapatkan pendonor mata maka Nona Xi. Kemungkinan besar dapat melihat kembali, tapi seperti kita tau pendonor mata sangat langka." Ujar dokter itu, membuat Sehun harus meredam segala kesakitan dalam hatinya. Karena keegoisan dirinyalah, Luhan harus merelakan sebelah matanya yang tidak akan berfungsi lagi._

 _._

 _._

 _Sehun berjalan gontai dengan Kris yang berada di belakangnya, disana sudah datang kedua orang tua Luhan dan Zitao yang merangkul Mama Luhan yang menagis._

 _"Sehun bagaimana? Apa kata dokter?" tanya Mama Luhan, Mama Luhan sudah banyak tau tentang Sehun dari Luhan bahkan dulu saat ia dan suaminya berkunjung ke Korea maka Sehun ada selalu bersama Luhan, bahkan Mama dan Baba Luhan mengira mereka sepasang kekasih. Namun itu selalu mereka tepis dengan senyuman malu-malu._

 _"..." namun Sehun tak sanggup untuk berbicara bahkan ia meneteskan air matanya saat bertatapan dengan Mama Luhan, ia seperti menatap mata Luhan dan itu membuat dirinya merasa bersalah luar biasa._

 _"Bi... dokter mengatakan ada keretakan pada bagian bahu sampai lengan bawah, dan...dan... kata dokter salah satu saraf kornea matanya seperti terputus, namun mereka akan berusaha menyelamatkan mata Luhan,tapi jika itu gagal maka Luhan akan mengalami kebutaan permanen pada sebelah matanya. Namun jika kita mendapatkan pendonor mata maka Luhan. Kemungkinan besar dapat melihat kembali, tapi seperti kita tau pendonor mata sangat langka" ujar Kris mewakili Sehun._

 _"Hiks..Lu..hikss..." Mama Luhan bersimpuh dan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Baba Luhan yang melihat itu langsung memeluk istrinyan dan menenangkan dengan perkataan lembut._

 _Sekarang Sehun baru menyadari wajah cantik siapa yang diwarisi Luhan, dan sifat lembut siapa yang diwarisi Luhan. Wajah cantiknya persis seperti Mamanya bahkan mata mereka begitu menenangkan sedangkan sifatnya seperti sang Baba pembawaan yang tenang._

 _Sehun merundukan badannya dan menatap sepasang mata rusa yang sama persis seperti Luhan._

 _"Maafkan aku bi..karena aku Luhan jadi begini" ujar Sehun dengan air mata yang sudah berlinang, kedua orang tua Luhan sudah tau apa yang terjadi sampai musibah ini menimpa anaknya, Zitao sedikit bercerita._

 _"Tidak Sehun, jangan menyalahkan dirimu seperti itu, Luhan pasti tidak suka jika kau seperti ini" ujar Mama Luhan._

 _"Sehun..ini semua sudah garis takdir dari tuhan kita tidak bisa mengelak jika yang tuhan tetapkan sudah seperti ini" ujar Baba Luhan menenangkan._

 _Mama Luhan membawa Sehun dalam pelukannya menenagkan Sehun dan hatinya yang sakit karena anak satu-satu nya harus terbaring merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Ia tau semua sedih namun demi Luhan dia dan yang lain harus kuat dan selalu berdoa untuk Luhan._

 _._

 _._

 _Hari-hari berganti. Baekhyun sudah tau tentang keadaan Luhan dari Zitao, namun Baekhyun tidak bisa melepas segala yang ia tanggung di Korea caffe kecil yang baru mereka rintis harus Baekhyun tangani sendiri, selagi Luhan dalam masa Kritisnya, Baekhyun tak henti-henti nya menangis saat Zitao mengabarkan perkembangan tentang ada perkembangan baik dari Luhan, ia masih betah menutup matanya. Berbicara tentang mata, dokter tidak bisa menyelamatkan mata Luhan dan dokter bahkan kerabat Luhan berusaha mencari pendonor._

 _Begitu juga dengan Sehun ia selalu menjaga Luhan dan bercerita banyak tentang dunia luar, agar Luhan mau membuka matanya kembali._

 _"Jika kau mau bangun aku berjanji..akan menemukan pendonor yang tepat untukmu. Tapi... sebelum itu izinkan aku untuk tidak muncul di depanmu, aku...aku tidak bisa jika harus melihatmu dengan seperti ini, aku..aku akan selalu merasa bersalah seumur hidupku"_

 _"..." namun lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban dari Luhan, Sehun menangis denga senggugukan, saat jari mereka bertautan, Sehun merasakan pergerakan kecil yang Luhan buat pada jarinya. Sehun menekan bel untuk memanggil perawat yang berjaga._

 _._

 _._

 _"Nona Xi sudah melewati masa kritisnya" ujar dokter yang menangani Luhan, Sehun-Kris-Zitao yang berada diruangan itu benafas lega saat itu juga, Zitao membungkuk dan berlari keruang inap Luhan menyisakan Sehun dan Kris yang berada di ruang dokter itu._

 _"Dok, bagaimana dengan donor itu?" tanya Sehun, dokter dengan wajah tampan di usianya yang sudah masuk kepal empat itu, menghela nafas sedikit raut wajah menyesal._

 _"Saya masih mengusahakan hal itu, Tuan. tapi sepertinya sedikit sulit"_

 _Baik Kris dan Sehun terdiam, memikirkan hal itu. Kris mengajak Sehun untuk keluar dari ruangan dokter tersebut dan membungkuk mengucapkan terimakasih._

 _._

 _._

 _"Kris.." panggil Sehun dengan raut wajah tak terbaca._

 _"Ada apa? Oh Sehun jangan membuatku takut" ujar Kris bercanda._

 _"Aku titip Luhan." Ujarnya final, membuat kerutan halus di dahi Kris._

 _"Kau ini bicara apa?"_

 _"Tolong jaga Luhan untukku, aku sudah berbicara pada Zitao walau dia kurang setuju namun pada akhirnya ia setuju" ujar Sehun'_

 _"Kau ingin apa Oh Sehun? Jangan bilang kau...tidak..tidak"_

 _"Kris aku tidak sebodoh itu oke, demi Luhan aku mohon"_

 _"Aku tidak bisa berjanji jika ia menyukai lelaki lain Oh Sehun, jika kau berniat kembali" Kris jengkel apa lelaki ini ingin meninggalkan Luhan dengan keadaan Luhan sekarang?._

 _"Aku berjanji akan kembali setelah aku mendapatkannya. Mendapatkan apa yang sudah menjadi hak Luhan" Ujar Sehun._

 _Kris melihat kearah pria itu dengan kedua mata yang mengatakan bahwa pria itu bersungguh-sungguh. Kris mengangguk tanpa sadar, mengikuti nalurinya._

Flashback off...

.

.

Luhan tak mengerti mengapa sampai saat ini, dia masih menunggu Sehun bahkan lelaki itu belum pasti akan datang untuknya, apa lagi dengan keadaannya yang sudah seperti ini, tak ada yang pernah melarangnya untuk menunggu Sehun namun jika ia lihat lagi, bahkan lelaki itu sangat baik setiap harinya selalu ada berita tentang lelak itu. Walau terkadang Baekhyun memarahinya karena selalu menangisi seorang yang sama, tiap harinya.

Hati kecilnya selalu mengatakan bahwa Sehun selalu dekat dengannya, dan suatu saat mereka akan bersama walau entah kapan itu terjadi. Ia tidak tau pasti, namun Luhan lebih memilih mendengarkan hati nuraninya untuk menunggu Sehun. Dan selalu mengabaikan berita miring bahwa Sehun berkencan dengan berbagai wanita disetiap lawan mainnya, walau ini yang terparah, berita yang Baekhyun bawa itu sudah ia lihat satu hari yang lalu, melalui akun sosial medianya. Namun ia percaya pada Sehun.

Waktu menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam namun tak ada petunjuk bahwa caffe Luhan dan Baekhyun akan tutup, beberapa pegawai sudah pulang. Kris dan Zitao sudah pulang sedari sore tadi. Malam ini Luhan berencana akan membuka caffe sampai pagi, entahlah ia merasa hari libur dan orang-orang masih ada beberapa anak muda atau orang kantoran yang mampir untuk minum di caffe nya, walau sedikit pekerja yang tinggal, untuk lembur. Dan rata-rata mereka paruh waktu, yang ingin memiliki uang saku lebih dengan menemani Luhan dan Baekhyun buka sampai pagi. Sampai jam satu saja tidak lebih.

"Lu kita akan menginap disini kan?"

"Ya Baek..."

 ** _KRING..._**

Baik Luhan maupun Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah pintu caffe pertanda seseorang masuk.

"Sehunna" Luhan tak mampu membendung terkejutannya, melihat siapa yang berada di pintu caffenya itu. Begitu juga Baekhyun yang hampir menjatuhkan beberapa gelas yang ia bawa, ia sama terkejutnya dengan Luhan.

"Luhanna~" Sehun tersenyum lantas mendekati Luhan, cukup lama mereka terdiam...

"Sehun..kau.." Luhan menjatuhkan air mata kerinduannya di depan sang terkasih.

"Hemm...ini aku Lu, aku kembali untukmu" Sehun mendaratkan jari-jarinya di pipi mulus Luhan.

Luhan yang tak sabar lantas memeluk Sehun dengan eratnya dan menangis, Sehun membalas tak kalah erat, Baekhyun yang melihat itu tersenyum haru, dan ia mengisyaratkan pada Sehun agar membawa Luhan kedalam, keruangan pribadi Luhan. Sehun yang memahami maksud Baekhyun, melepas pelukannya dan merangkul Luhan mengikuti langkah Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Saat ini Luhan dan Sehun duduk di pinggir ranjang kecil milik Luhan, dengan jari mereka yang saling bertautan.

"Lu..."

"Heumm?"

"A..aku ingin meminta maaf padamu" ujar Sehun menyesal dengan kepala ter tunduk.

"Kenapa kau harus meminta maaf Sehun?" tanya Luhan.

"Karena aku kau menjadi begini...seharusnya aku tidak mengabaikan semua perkataanmu dan tidak terbawa emosi..."

"Sehun, ini bukan salahmu...ini sudah menjadi takdir"

"Tidak Lu...aku yang bersalah aku...a..."

"Sudah jalan dari tuhan aku menjadi seperti ini Sehun" ujar Luhan, dengan senyuman manisnya yang membuat Sehun semakin bersalah.

"Kau seharusnya membenciku Lu..." ujar Sehun, dengan mata berkaca-kaca

"Sehun, tak ada yang bisa menjadi alasan untuk aku membencimu"

"Lu..aku bersalah..hiks..maaf kan aku" Sehun brlutut di hadapan Luhan. Namun Luhan dengan sayang mengelus pundak Sehun.

"Sehun berhenti menyalahkan dirimu, ok. Memang sudah jalannya seperti ini Sehun, jika tidak seperti ini, mungkin kau tidak akan pernah kembali padaku"

Sehun menatap mata Luhan, terlalu banyak ketulusan didalam diri Luhan. Dan terlalu banyak kebaikan yang ia siasiakan dari Luhan. Sehun memeluk Luhan dengan erat, membiarka rasa rindu dan sayang mengalir dalam pelukan mereka. Sehun melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menatap wajah cantik Luhan.

Chu~

Sehun mendaratkan ciuman pada bibir Luhan, awalnya hanya menempel namun dorongan nurani sangat besar, baik Sehun maupun Luhan mencoba membagikan emosi yang ada dalam diri mereka lumatan yang awalnya kecil semakin membesar. Air mata tak bisa untuk mereka bendung dan terikut dala ciuman itu. Rasa asin manis mereka rasakan dalam ciuman itu, sangat banyak rasa frustasi yang mereka rasakan.

Luhan menepuk pelen dada Sehun, dan dengan terpaksa ia melepaskannya.

"Sehun..Aku.."

"Kau mau kan, besok pergi denganku?" tanya Sehun dengan senyuman manis.

"Heumm?..kemana?"

"Kita akan kerumah sakit"

"Hah? Untuk apa Sehun?" tanya Luhan bingung

"Kau akan tau jawabannya besok"

.

.

.

Sehun benar-benar membawanya kerumah sakit, dan yang paling membuatnya terkejut adalah, Sehun membawanya ke dokter spesialis mata. Sederet pemeriksaan Luhan lakukan, Luhan hanya menurut saja apa pun yang Sehun dan dokter itu lakukan. Awalnya ia merasa cemas namun Sehun selalu menggenggam tangannnya. Dan memberi semangat untuk dirinya.

"Kita sudah bisa melakukan operasi transfer mata ini pada Nona Xi, sekitar tiga hari lagi" ujar sang dokter, membuat Luhan shok ringan.

"Apa? Transfer mata?" Luhan yang terkejut, melihat kearah Sehun, namun Luhan hanya dapat senyuman dari lelaki itu.

"Ya Nona...kami sudah mendapatkan pendonor mata untuk mu, dan keluarga sipendonor sudah setuju."

Luhan tersenyum bahagia itu pertanda bahwa dia akan dapat melihat lagi dengan sebelah matyanya ini.

.

.

Saat ini Sehun dan Luhan. Berada dalam perjalanan pulang dari rumah sakit.

"Oh ya, Sehun. Aku lupa menanyakan tentang sipendonor itu, aku ingin mengucapkan terimakasih" ujar Luhan.

"Kau yakin ingin tau siapa yang mendonorkan matanya untuk mu?" tanya Sehun, yang dianggukkan oleh Luhan. Sehun memutar mobilnya dan mengarah kepada suatu tempat.

Beberapa menit Sehun dan Luhan sudah sampai di lokasi yang menurut Luhan janggal.

"Sehun, kenapa kita ke tempat pemakaman?"

Sehun tersenyum dan memberhentikan mobilnya dan mengajak luhan untuk keluar. Sampai mereka pada gundukan tanah yang tampak baru itu.

"Dia yang mendonorkan organ matanya untuk mu Lu" ujar Sehun, Luhan menutup mulutnya dan mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Dia mengidap kanker hati stadium akhir pada saat aku bertemu dengannya, dia adalah penggemarku. Aku bertemu dengnnya saat ibunya mengirim pesan melalui email tentang keadaannya dan menginginkan bertemu denganku, sebelum ia menutup matanya" jelas Sehun, Luhan berlutut dan memegang ukiran nama seseorang.

"Namanya Joy, dia gadis muda yang bertahan dengan penyakitnya. Aku sempat berpikir bahwa aku akan hanya sekali saja bertemu dengannya setelah itu selesai, namun ada rasa simpati yang muncul dan aku menjadi seorang oppa baginya, aku menceritakan tentangmu padanya dan dia sangat antusias saat aku bercerita tentangmu. Dan pada saat aku bercerita keadaanmu sekarang karena aku. Dia tersenyum dan semakin mantap untuk tidak melakukan pengobatan apapun dia tau bahwa penyakitnya tidak akan bisa disembuhkan lagi. Walau banyak yang mendukungnya untuk sembuh namun ia lebih memilih untuk mendonorkan organ tubuhnya yang masih bisa berfungsi dengan baik pada orang yang lebih membutuhkan" Sehun merengkuh bahu Luhan.

"Aku berhutang banyak padamu Sehun...Joy"

"Tidak Luhan, kau berhak bahagia dan ini adalah balasan tuhan untuk kebaikan dirimu" ujar Sehun, mengecup kening sang terkasih.

"Joy sangat bahagia jika dia bisa memberikan yang terbaik pada orang lain" ujar Sehun sambil melihat gundukan basah itu.

"Joy sangat kagum dengan kencantikanmu saat aku menunjukan fotomu padanya, dia sempat marah padaku dan memintaku segera menemuimu, namun belum sempat aku menemuimu dan membawamu padanya dia sudah pergi dipanggil tuhan"

Luhan masih senggugukan, dibalik keadaannya yang seperti ini ternyata masih ada orang yang harus menahan sakit yang dalam.

"Sehun?"

"Heumm?"

"Jika donor ini berhasil apa kau akan meninggalkanku lagi?" tanya Luhan

"Tidak Lu, aku akan selalu bersamamu"

Luhan tersenyum dan memeluk Sehun. Setelah mereka memanjatkan doa untuk Joy mereka kembali untuk pulang.

.

.

.

Sudah terhitung tingga minggu untuk persiapan donor mata untuk Luhan, dan semua terkejut tentu saja, saat Luhan memberi kabar pada orang terdekatnya bahwa ia akan melakukan operasi mata. Semua mengucap syukur dan mengeluarkan air mata bahagia, itu artinya Luhan akan melihat dengan normal lagi, dengan kedua matanya.

Hari ini Luhan akan melakukan operasi, Sehun menunggu Luhan di depan ruang operasi begitu juga dengan Baekhyun dan kekasihnya. Kedua orang tua Luhan akan sampai malam nanti dari Bejing menuju Seoul.

Beranjak malam, Sehun begitu lega saat dokter bedah Luhan keluar dari ruang operasi dan mengatakan operasinya berjalan dengan lancar tanpa hambatan apapun. Orang tua Luhan sudah sampai dan senantiasa menggenggam tangan putrinya yang sudah dipindahkan keruang inap, disana juga ada Kris dan Zitao, Sehun hanya menunduk takut akan reaksi orang tua Luhan, ia sadar mungkin orang tua Luhan setelah ini akan memaki dirinya karena ntelah meninggalkan Luhan dalam keadaan mata yang tidak berfungsi pada saat itu. Namun diluar perkiraan Baba Luhan memeluk Sehun, semua yang ada disana hanya bisa tersenyum haru.

"Terimakasih Sehun, kau sudah berkorban untuk Luhan, dengan mencari pendonor untuknya" ujar Baba Luhan.

"Ba, aku... aku minta maaf karena meninggalkan Luhan saat dia.."

"Sehunna.. tak perlu meminta maaf semua sudah terjadi sekarang Luhan akan melihat dengan kedua matanya lagi" ujar Mama Luhan. Baik Kris, Zito, Baekhyun dan sang kekasih bernafas lega.

Sehun tersenyum haru. Ia berjanji mulai sekarang ia akan melindungi Luhan dan menggenggam tangan Luhan untuk ia jaga.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari, dan hari itu tiba Luhan akan membuka perban pada matanya. Semua keluarga dan sahabat Luhan berharap-harap cemas akan kondisinya.

Luhan membuka matanya dan memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Penuh, adalah yang terlintas dalam benak Luhan. Ia tersenyum dan mengeluarkan air mata. Mama Luhan berjalan dan memeluk putrinya.

"Ma... Lulu bisa melihat semua dengan utuh" ujar Luhan. Dan semua yang berada diruangan itu memenjatkan syukur dan tersenyum haru.

"Baba...Baek..Chan.. aku bisa melihat utuh"

Baekhyun berjalan dan memeluk erat sahabatnya itu.

"Sehunna" Luhan merentangkan tangannya dan dengan perlahan Sehun berjalan menhampiri Luhan.

"Aku sudah bisa melihat dengan kedua mataku"

Sehun dengan cepat memeluk erat tubuh itu dan mengatakan obat penenang untuk Luhan.

 _'ya sayang kau sudah bisa melihat'_

.

.

.

 ** _1 years later_**

Satu tahun berlalu Luhan dengan kedua mata barunya. Kehidupannya tidak banyak berubah namun kebahagiannya jelas sangat berubah, bukan berarti dulu ia tak bahagia namun bertambah kebahagiaannya karena keberadaan Sehun sang pujaan hati. Hubungan mereka semakin baik dari hari ke hari.

"Sehun kau yakin?" tanya Luhan ragu. Luhan sangat gugup saat ini, bagaimana tidak? Kalau Sehun membawa dia kedepan publik dan mengatakan akan menikahinya segera.

"Kalau aku tidak yakin tidak mungkin aku membuat pers konpers tadi sayang" ujar Sehun dengan menggenggam tangan Luhan yang sangat dingin.

Setelah acar perskon yang di gelar di agensi Sehun. Sehun membawa Luhan ke apartemennya untuk menenangkan sang pujaan hati.

"Lalu agensimu bagaimana?" tanya Luhan

"Awalnya mereka kurang setuju, lalu aku mencoba memberi pengertian dan mereka dengan berat hati setuju" ujar Sehun enteng.

"..." Luhan terdiam cukup lama

"Apa yang kau fikir kan sayang?"

"..."

"Kau takut dengan karirku? Dan fansku?" tanya Sehun. Luhan hanya menatap Sehun seolah matanya mengatakan Ya.

"Mungkin mereka akan patah hati namun aku yakin keputusan apapun yang aku ambil mereka akan tetap mendukung ku dan mereka akan mencoba menjagamu dari kebencian fans yang lain" ujar Sehun memberi semangat untuk Luhan.

"Gomawo Sehunna.. kau yang terbaik" Luhan memeluk lengan Sehun dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sang kekasih.

"Apa bahu ku sangat nyaman?" tanya Sehun.

"Ya bahumu sangat nyaman" Luhan mempererat pelukannya pada lengan Sehun dan memejamkan matanya manja.

"Aku sengaja membentuk bahu bidangku agar kelak pendamping hidupku nyaman setiap dia bersandar padaku" ujar Sehun. Luhan mengadahkan wajahnya menatap Sehun.

Luhan tersenyum manis dan di balas dengan senyuman tampan milik Sehun, keduanya tanpa sadar mendekat mengikis jarak di antara mereka.

Chu~

Bibir mereka saling merapatkan lumatan kecil diberi oleh Sehun dan dibalas malu-malu oleh Luhan, awalnya kecil namun Sehun meraup bibir bawah Luhan dengan sensual. Cukup lama mereka berciuman dan Luhan lebih dulu melepas dengan gigitan tak rela dari Sehun. Mereka tertawa bagaikan pasangan remaja yang sedang dimabuk kasmaran, menyatukan hidung mereka dan merapalkan kata-kata cinta.

.

.

.

"Hikss... Luhan selamat ya.. akhirnya kau menikah" ujar Baekhyun dengan menangis haru

"Sssuutt... Baek jangan menangis ne"

"Bagaimana aku tidak menangis aku duluan yang bertunangan tapi yang menikah lebih dulu adalah dirimu hikss.." baik Luhan, Sehun tertawa geli dan kekasih Baekhyun yang sekarang menjadi tunangannya hanya meringis dan menggarung tengkuknya canggung.

"Baek bukannya sebentarlagi kau akan menyusulku juga? Bersabar saja sampai Chanyeol berhasil dengan rencananya" ujar Luhan menenangkan.

"Usaha apa?" tanya Baekhyun. Namun Luhan beralih melihat tunangan sang sahabat dan mengenipkan mata.

"Kau harus bersabar sampai waktu itu tiba" ujar Luhan.

"Semua kebahagiaan perlu proses Baek" ujar Sehun yang mendapat dengusan dari Baekhyun dan tawa dari Luhan maupun Chanyeol.

"Akan segera Baek aku janji" ujar Chanyeol sang tunangan. Luhan hanya tersenyum melihat kedua sahabatnya ini, dan Luhan mendoakan yang terbaik untuk mereka karena Luhan tau bagaimana perjalan hidup mereka.

Pesta berlanjut sampai malam dan banyak kerabat yang datang bahkan teman artis-artis Sehun turut mengucapkan selamat. Awalnya keadaan sempat menegang karena ulah sasaeng fans yang entah bagaimana ia bisa lolos dari penjagaan dan masuk keacara. Namun agensi Sehun tak sebodoh itu mereka tetap memberikan artis mereka keamanan dan penjagaan untuk sesuatu yang tak terduga seperti tadi, awalnya Luhan sempat shock dengan tingkah dan ucapan fans yang membuat Luhan sedikit terguncang namun Sehun berhasil menenangkan istrinya itu.

Pesta pernikahan itu berakhir, Luhan mengikuti Sehun ke kediaman keluarga Oh sedangkan keluarga besar Xi kembali ke rumah Luhan.

Luhan benar-benar gugup saat ini pasalnya setelah membersihkan dirinya ia tak langsung memakai baju namun dia menunggu Sehun untuk. Kalian tentu tau ritual malam pertama pengantin baru? Ya bercinta tentu saja.

"Lu? Kenapa masih memakai handuk?" tanya Sehun bingung

"Ituu... apa..apa kau lelah?" tanya Luhan basa basi.

"Ya tentu saja, kau lihat sendiri bukan banyak sekali tamu yang hadir" jawab Sehun polos.

"Ahh.. kalau begitu sebaiknya lain kali saja" ujar Luhan dengan tampang salah tingkah, saat akan beranjak dari duduknya. Sehun menariknya kembali.

"Apa kau sudah sangat siap dengan malam pertama kita?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah menggoda.

"A..aku..i..itu..." Luhan tergagap dan wajahnya bersemu merah.

Sehun merengkuh pinggul Luhan dan mencium bahu yang tak tertutup apapun. Luhan merasa geli dan itu sangat menyenangkan untuk Sehun.

"Baiklah kita akan membuat Littel Oh malam ini" bisik Sehun dan meniup kuping Luhan.

Luhan hanya bisa terpejam dan tersenyum seksi. Baik Sehun maupun Luhan, mereka sangat siap untuk hal yang baru yang akan mereka rasakan malam ini.

.

.

.

.

 ** _4 Years Later_**

Hari ini adalah hari terindah untuk keluarga Oh dan Xi karena cucu kesayangan keluarga besar tersebut berulang tahun yang ke 4 tahun, banyak rekan-rekan yang hadir membawa serta anak mereka. Bahkan publik mengetahui acara tersebut. Oh Haowen namanya, ia tampan seperti Ayahnya bersifat seperti Ayah dan Ibunya perawakan dingin namun hangat didalamnya. Hampir lima tahun pernikahan Sehun dan Luhan, banyak rintangan yang mereka jalani. Dari tangis sampai canda mereka lalui, beberapa ada yang menolak hubungan mereka dan tak sedikit pula yang mendukung mereka. Kekuatan mereka adalah orang terdekat mereka orang tua yang selalu mendukung mereka, sahabat yang selalu ada untuk mereka meminta solusi, bahkan fans Sehun yang mendukung mereka rela membuat tameng untuk Sehun dan Luhan. Kekutan dan kebahagiaan mereka lebih bertambah saat hadir putra kecil mereka Oh Haowen, dia lah yang membuat Sehun dan Luhan bangkit dan selalu bersemangat untuk menjalani hari dan mereka lebih berfikir dewasa.

Acara ulang tahun itu digelar bagitu meriah, mereka sangat senang melihat tawa Haowen begitu lepas bermain dengan teman-temannya. Berbicara tentang sahabat. Sahabat Luhan , Baekhyun dia sudah memiliki putra kembar bernama Jesper dan Jackson Park mereka sangat manis . dan Haowen begitu menyayangi mereka umur mereka terpaut satu tahun, bahkan saat ini Baekhyun telah hamil untuk yang kedua kalinya. Sedangkan Zitao dan Kris mereka menikah satu tahun yang lalu dan saat ini Zitao sedang mengandung tujuh bulan. Sungguh lengkap kebahagiaan mereka.

"Kapan kau akan memberi Haowen adik Lu?" tanya Baekhyun, ia membawa tangan Luhan kearah perutnya dan Luhan bisa meresakan pergerakan kecil disana.

"Aku yakin Jie-jie akan memberikan adik untuk Haowen segera, melihat betapa antusiasnya Sehun ge memiliki anak kedua" celetuk Zitao

"Ya waktu itu aku belum bisa memberikan adik untuk Haowen namun aku rasa sekarang waktunya" Luhan tersenyum lebar. Ia melihat Haowen berlarian dengan senang membuat segala penatnya hilang.

"Haowenna" panggil Luhan, ia mengisyaratkan agar Haowen mendekat.

"Heummm?" Haowen berjalan ke arah Luhan dan melihat sang ibu memegang bungkusan seperti kado namun ini sangat kecil dan tipis.

"Mama ada hadiah untuk Haowen" Luhan memberikan bungkusan itu kepada Haowen. Namun sebelum Haowen menerima Luhan menariknya kembali.

"Haowen harus membuka bersama Appa" Luhan menyerahkan bingkisan itu dan Haowen membawanya ke Sehun untuk mereka buka bersama. Luhan melihat dari jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh, ia melihat suami dan anaknya membuka bingkisan itu dan ekspresi mereka sungguh lucu. Terkejut dan... mereka berjalan dan mendatangi Luhan yang sedang duduk.

"Apa ini benar?" tanya Sehun. Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"YaTuhan aku akan memiliki anak kedua!" triak Sehun dan membuat semua yang berada disana tercengang dan bahagia. Di hai yang bahagia ini mereka mendapatkan kabar bahwa keluarga mereka akan bertambah lagi.

"Berarti akan banyak anak kecil nantinya" ujar Mama Luhan senang

"Ya benar, aku tidak sabar menunggu mereka melahirkan" ujar Ibu Sehun yang membut seluruh orang tua muda disana tertawa.

"Wah berarti kita bisa shoping perlengkapan bayi bersama" ujar Zitao yang di angguki Baekhyun yang sedaritadi tak berhenti tersenyum.

"Sepertinya akan ada yang menjaga anak-anak ketika istri merka shoping..hahaha" Kris tertawa terbahak melihat ekspresi Sehun dan Chanyeol.

Sehun memeluk luhan dan bertanya. "Jadi sudah berapa lama baby didalam sini" Sehun mengelus perut Luhan.

"Kata dokter sudah satu bulan dua minggu" ujar Luhan.

"Dan aku tidak tau?" tanya Sehun

"Aku juga tidak tau sayang, namun aku meresa ada yang janggal setelah beberapa minggu aku tidak kuncung mendapatkan tamu bulanan"

Sehun dan Luhan masih saling berpelukan dan mereka sejenak melupakan sesoksok kecil yang melihat mereka sendu. Namun Luhan cepat sadar dan menarik Haowen.

"Apa Haowen senang akan mempunyai adik?" tanya Luhan

"..." Haowen tidak menjawab namun kapalnya mengangguk lucu

"Kau akan menjaadi Hyung atau Oppa untuk adikmu kelak sayang" ujar Sehun sambil menciumi sang putra.

"Apa Mama dan Appa masih sayang Hao?" pertanyaan Haowen mampu membuat yang disana terdiam melihat Haowen betapa bijaknya dia, dan kedua orang tuanya tersenyum.

"Tentu sayang" jawab Luhan

"Hao akan tetap disayang sampai kapanpun, karena Hao adalah jagoan Appa" Sehun menggendong tubuh Haowen dan menciumi anaknya.

.

.

.

 ** _Tuhan terimakasih telah memberikan ku keluarga dan sahabat yang selalu bersamaku. Waktu yang ku pertahankan untuk menunggumu tak sia-sia. Walau banyak mengatakan menunggu tanpa tindakan akan sia-sia namun segalanya ku pasrahkan pada tuhan, karena aku yakin kebahagiaan akan datang menghampiri. Cukup sabar dan berdoa, mencari celah dengan sedikit kesempatan. Sehun aku sangat mencintaimu selamanya._**

 ** _Luhan_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Karena dirimu aku tau apa arti menunggu dan aku menghargai semua yang telah kau berikan padaku. Waktu, Jiwa, dan Raga. Aku akan membalas dengan mencintaimu seumur hidupku._**

 ** _Sehun_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Fin_**

 _terimakasih kepada kalian yang setia untuk membaca cerita-ceritaku^^ sayang kalian..._

 _jika ada kekurangan saya mohon maaf_

 _See Ya^^_


End file.
